Golf clubs and the head portions of golf clubs are well known in the art. The face of each golf club is the part that is used to strike, or hit, the golf ball. Primarily, golf clubs vary with respect to the angled pitch of the club head's striking surface. Other, less distinct, club variances include weight mechanisms, shaft length variances, gripping surface designs and materials, striking face size and almost any other concept promising to effectuate golf ball travel along an intended path and/or trajectory.
A very specific type of golf club is referred to as a "putter". A golfer employs a putter by: first, sighting the ball and club relative to the ball's ultimate destination; second, drawing the putter backward in a motion away from the ball; and, third, swinging the putter forward such that the striking surface of the putter head makes contact with the golf ball imparting momentum and propelling the ball forward along its anticipated path toward its ultimate destination.
Numerous and varied sighting alignment devices have been disclosed in the past to help the golfer in aligning a golf putter striking face, a golf ball and the golf ball's intended path. Examples of a putter head employing sighting indicia for alignment purposes can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,930 to Brown and references cited therein. Brown provides a series of descending stepped surfaces which extend from the face downward and away from, or towards the rear of, the putter head. However, while the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements, none completely fulfill the specific objectives achieved by the instant invention.
It is, therefore, an objective of this invention to incorporate a second, inclined alignment face located directly behind, but on an angle to, the putter head or striking face. The first face, the putter head face, makes actual contact with the ball while the second inclined face aides in assisting the golfer with respect to the alignment of the putter with the intended path of the golf ball.
It is another object of this invention to cause the second or inclined face to represent a false face that is slanted back from the golf putter striking face at an angle varying from between 1.degree. to 89.degree., said angle thereby allowing the slanted face to create a perspective for and to be viewed by the golfer for the purpose of aligning the golf putter striking face with the intended path of the golf ball.
It is yet a further objective of the instant invention to introduce a sense of consistency when utilizing a putter and other golf clubs within the golfer's arsenal. That is, the golf club putter's inclined alignment face simulates the face of non-putting instruments used by golfers.